


Get Down

by UnchartedRaider



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: CEO of cockblocking, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, drunk because yes, idiots to lovers, matching outfits, mention of marriage, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedRaider/pseuds/UnchartedRaider
Summary: Anna is oblivious, Kit is an idiot. The queens are done with their bullshit but not enough to remotely help them out.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn/Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Get Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatergirl06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergirl06/gifts).



> I posted it once and was not satisfied but now I am.  
> Enjoy.

The queens took some well earned vacations, it was summer it would have been a crime to not enjoy the warm weather or to stay in the cold and rainy England .

They arrived in the parking lot, in their respective cars. The K/Catherines in one, Jane and the 2 Anne in the other.

Lina, Cathy and Jane were all talking about plans for the week, Cathy very obviously leaning into Lina, her head resting on this one shoulder.

Anne and Anna were taking care of the luggages.  
Each displaying their respective strengths to the other, a normal girl fights if you could call it. Anna could feel a burning stare watching her every move though she was focused on the fact that Jane was staring at Anne in scandalous ways.  
Once they were done, Anna's eyes got caught by Kitty taking her shirt and bottom off.  
As she looked at the bright pink bikini top that appeared, Anna couldn't help but think she always admired Kathy's body, she was not the curviest nor the tallest of the group but the way she moved made the whole room look at her.  
Almost as if her thoughts were too loud,Kit approached her, with a smirk on her face.

“I bet I can run faster than you .” she said in an upbeat tone and a bright smile.

“I mean did you see your jambe de gazelle ?” joked Anna with a horrible french accent. All it missed was the iconic "Hon Hon"

That earned a good old elbow nudge, also was Kit always that pink ? Also a strange cackling she never heard Kit do before.

'This trip just started and things are getting interesting.'

“Did you learn some French ?” teased Kit .

“Well I know it ain’t that good for now but I told myself that it is a language worth learning .” sputtered Anna, desperately trying to change the topic.

“Why did you want to learn French ? I mean you speak English and German .” demanded Kit, she did have a point. Why learn so many languages ?

Anna couldn’t help but rub the back of her neck, if she said the reason. She would die of embarrassment.

How could she tell that she wanted to impress Katherine, in a friendly manner of course. Friends always wanted to impress each other, it was just all a good game.

“Well if you want to know the answer you must win the course !” acclaimed Anna .  
At those words Kit gave her a bright smile almost blinding her in the process.  
Anna couldn't quite explain it but her heart skipped a beat, also was Kit always that close to her or was she getting nervous ?

Suddenly someone cleared their throat near them. Anna stopped looking at her amazing friend to look at her best friend, her homie, her sis in crime, the one with a plan, a plan that would be a catastrophe as usual.

Anne was leaning onto the car, looking at them with a knowing look in her eyes, all it missed was her arching her eyebrows in a repetitive motion.  
Catherine was beside her ,watching them with the same attention, her pink shades (gift of Anne who joked she needed to see 'La vie en rose') did nothing to hide her interest in the situation in front of her.

Jane was on the ground, Cathy watching her with a worried expression.

”Okay Lovebirds . You want me to count down to start the course or do something else~?" Anne had adjusted her beach hat not at all hiding the innuendos.

”Yes. Thank you Anne.” interrupted Kit, very crisped.

Why was Kit sending death glares to Anne?  
It would have been alarming if Anna didn’t know by experience the cousins just liked to bully each other from time to time. It did happen one of them broke a bone but hey at least it was never the same.

“Ladies. Ladies. No need to start a fight." Catherine said putting herself between each other's sight "Anne stop annoying your cousin . Katherine please behave .” while looking at the latter with a serious expression or as Anna and Cathy affectionately named it:  
《The Spanish Glare》  
One was scared by it, the other was turned on by it. 

"Okay . Can one of you just do the countdown so I can beat this small bean over here ?” commented Kit, Nonchalantly pointing at Anna.

”Excuse You ?” argued Anna, tensing.

”You heard me child .“ continued Kit out of nowhere she booped Anna’s nose .

At that motion Anna froze in place .  
How dare she ? Attacking her lack of speed was one thing. Attacking her height was another but booping her nose ! It wasn’t a bet anymore. It was war.

"Bring it on my deer. I will slam you down." 

"That’s what she wants." Smirked Catherine, earning herself a punch on the side from Anne.

"Wait. I thought you hated to lose …" said Anna quite confused.

"Three !" urgently said Anne . Looking quite panicked by all the situation.  
Kit put herself in position.

"Two !"

Anna got in the same position quickly.

"One !" Said Anne, holding a finger up while Jane was hugging her from behind in a comfortable manner.

Kat sprinted. Ananas caught off guard, jumbled in panic.

"Cheater !" yelled Anna in anger.

"All the ways are good to win." yelled back Kat, the triumph in her voice, completely shameless.

Anna ran as fast as she could without hesitating to take the short way. Kit was using those two extra seconds. Well she will be using her parkour classes, she had taken with Cathy.

After 5 solid minutes, she finally got into the rooftop of the little villa they had bought for 3 weeks. She seemed to have some advance compared to Kit as she could see, nowhere the bright neon pink of her swimsuit. Which was a good sign, maybe she should have asked Cat and Jane why they parked so far in the first place but hey she was far from complaining. The view from the rooftop was beautiful. 

Catherine and Jane both thought that earning themselves a nice trip in the south of France was a good idea. Cathy and Anne had chosen the villa, those two being the most critical of the pack. Kit insisted to have a pool in the villa which wasn’t negociable, insisting they needed to bond more. *insert Lenny face here*

"Comes to think of it, why did she wiggle her perfect eyebrows in my direction when she said that ?"

Anna saw Kit run toward the wire fence then simply climbing it like it was nothing , landing on the grass with flexibility.  
"Damn cheerleaders." mumbled Anna.  
She watched as Katherine comically looked behind her, where Anna was supposed to be ... 

If Anna hadn’t cheated.  
Kathe started to look around and somehow never saw her ... It may have been the fact Anna was wearing red and black on a red and black rooftop.

Anna saw the other queens approaching, discussing with Kat through the green fence. Cathy looked at her directly, her facial expression unreadable from this high.  
Anna didn't reply, just vaguely stared at Cathy with the blankest expression one could muster, she waited for the queens to approach the metalic door hoping it would make her unnoticed by the English Woman. before getting down off the roof, she winced in pain at the super hero landing she executed. Making Kit turn around a worried look on her face, as she sprinted towards Anna.

"What... How? Don't tell me you were on the rooftop…" looking up and down where Anna was.

"Okay I won't" Anna could not help the cheeky smile. She had the capacity of laughing about herself which was to her a good quality.  
Kitty looked at her unamused.

As Kathe was starting to look at Anna's legs in pure worry.

They heard a sploosh.

As Anna turned comically towards the sound.  
She saw a strange scene; there were some chickens in the pool.

"I never imagined chickens could, f-float ...I-I mean, I never imagined them anywhere near water." stuttered Anna.  
She felt like her whole world was put upside down. Since the 1500's why has no one ever thought about just throwing one into water ? Why did no one in the 21st century ever give this precious information to her ?

"C’est les Swimming Poules ." It was Kat's turn to have a cheeky smile. She was doing a bad job stopping her wheeze, as she was proud of herself.

Jane got out of her chair and sprinted towards Kat, her grin being as white as her swimsuit, hugged Kit with the strength of the wine aunt.

It earned a chuckle from Anna and a quick laugh from Catherine, both standing besides the pool. Cathy and Anne were already chasing the chicken by being in the water, swimming towards them while making zombie noises.

Anna did notice the way Kit was gazing at her, she thought it was a sunburn. The way her cheeks and shoulders seemed to flush.

“Hey we should start to apply sun cream, I don’t want Kit to hurt in any way." She added with a fond smile.

"Okay but only if you apply it to me-" started Kat biting her lips at the thought.

Before Anna knew, a balloon had been sent in her face. Successfully changing the attention of the whole group, she could swore she saw Anne and Jane high five.

\---------2 weeks later------

As Anna headed downstairs, she wondered if Kit had been looking worse lately or was she too worried for the pink queen.  
Slowly reaching the second floor she heard voices seemingly, coming from the living room, as she perked her head slightly towards it she saw Kit sitting at the table with Anne.

It seemed the former was lecturing her.

“...You have danced around the issue for way too long. If you could just tell her. Believe me it will work...I mean it worked for Jane so why not you ?" Anne looked tired, her hair was down and a mess, Anna guessed she was in her scandalously short pajamas. 

'She really feels comfortable around us...Or these pajamas are really comfortable.'

“It’s not my fault if she can not take a hint .” Kit said that crossing her arms defensively, her white hoodie standing out in the dim light of the living room.

“We both know it’s because of her self-esteem issues that she won’t see, I mean we do have a lot in common so I promise you if you could just...” started Anne

“What are you doing ?” interrupted an authoritative voice.

Catherine was beside her, Anna silently cursed herself, how could she have forgotten that Catherine's chamber was next to her standing point.

“Well I noticed Kit seemed down and somewhat ... frustrated. So I decided to ear drop to know what was happening. Since she won’t talk to me .” winced Anna

“Why do you think she acts that way ?” asked Catalina in a rather mocking tone. Playing with the silver necklace her spouse had offered her for their 3th birthday.

“Well ... From what I am hearing she has a problem with a woman .” said Anna, feeling slightly uncomfortable to have been caught that easily.

“Oh that . Yeah she has a crush on a masiva idiota who doesn’t get her very obvious advances. She is scared of ruining their relationship or to be rejected . Not sure which."

This made Anna pause ... 

“What kind of dumbass would reject Katherine Treasure of the world Howard ? Who was dumb enough to not see her advances ?” asked Anna visibly confused.

“You’ll be surprised” dejected Catherine .

Anna couldn’t but address the very prominent elephant in the room.

“Are you angry at me ?” she said, raising her eyebrow in an arch.

“Oh no .You are her-“ started Catherine.

“What’s going on over here ladies ?” Cathy interjected, she seemed to have heard the dispute from her room. She was in all her glory, wearing an oversized golden sweatshirt, where one could read "Lina's roomate"

"Anna needs to know about-" started Catalina once more.

"Lady Lamarck ? Would you allow me to borrow my spouse from your dainty hands for an instant ?" said Cathy flopping hands around to make a point. 

'Oh. She is being mannered. Sie wütend ist !'

"All the pleasure would be mine, Lady Parr, don't be rough on her." she answered in the most snobby yet graceful tone she could muster.  
With no other words, Cathy grabbed Catalina's hand, enlacing it tenderly between her own fingers.

Cathy led Aragon by her hand which did not stop this one to glare at Anna angryli.

“Ella es una stupidasso de Alemania." said Lina in utter bewilderment.  
“I agree but this is Kit’s problem not ours-“ tried to soothe Cathy.  
“How long are we going to let them be dumbass Cathy ? It’s been since we basically got back that I see it...I know you see it too." Anna saw Lina slowly stroking Cathy's cheek just to show her utter love for her.  
Anna heard Cathy sigh then mutter something along the lines of "I know my love but you know Kit will hate that…"

Anna decided to leave the two lovers alone for the time being, oh too glad they forgot about her.  
She entered her room quickly and slammed the door shut behind her .  
First. Kitykatkitty now Catherine of Aragorn was showing her some sort ressentent, even Cathy seemed to have agreed with Lina...  
Had she been this of a bad friend ? 

Anna always listened to Kit's enchanting voice or her harmonic laugh or the way her eyes would shine whenever she would talk about something she is passionate about, the way her nose would wrinkle in displeasure when someone said something she didn’t like.  
The ways Kat will naturally cross her legs when sat on a chair, though internally Anna wished she would let them open so she could nuzzle happily between these incredibly soft thighs.

Nein.

Was she thinking of Katherine that way ?  
Nah. Must have been the heat of the moment, plus she was sure she still looked at Katherine in a friendly light. After all they were best friends, ever since, the court.  
Anyone would have expected a certain animosity just like the first three queens had. But she thought of herself as a chill kind of person.  
After all ? Who could have hated this adorable girl ? Katherine had been everyone favorite the second she had landed in the court. She was sweet, quick-minded, merciful, impossibly kind, truly the fairest of all. Also how charming she was with her, they had danced on many occasions, Kathy had invited her for many dinners and herself would talk about her interest such as gambit, in which Kathy utterly sucked, animals which Kat seemed to love too and dancing a common passion they both had. 

\-----------

Anna woke up feeling empty. She had dreamt of kissing Kitty on the lips, while slowly hugging her slender waist and felt surprised by herself…  
How was she supposed to pretend Kat and her were just friends now ? Especially that her friend's heart was already token, from the other queens talk it was pretty serious...

While in the shower Anna let her mind process the thoughts she had been rejecting last night.  
She clearly had feelings for Katherine...Though she was sure Kit had already a crush from what she heard it was pretty serious. The good move would be to let whatever were her feelings die down.  
Anna did not want to be a burden in any shape or form though she would have liked that Kit talks to her about her problem. If Kit had asked she would have played her best wing-woman card.

Anna definitely prefered when Kat was happy and upbeat, not sad and snappy.

As the lukewarm water was hitting her skin, she tried to think of ways to make Katherine smile again.

*bang* *bang* 

"Get out of the shower." said Kat pretty sternly. She had a bad night, she simply had trouble falling asleep, surely due to all the food they had eaten last night… Okay maybe it was indeed the fact that Anna hadn't come to eat dinner with them.

So when she saw Nana come out with nothing but a towel on her waist, she was flabbergasted.  
Despite her low self-esteem issues, Anna had no shame being under-dressed when the queens were around, truly showing how much trust had been gained with the years.  
All those years were biting back, Kat's sleep deprived ass right now, as she unashamedly stared at every part of Anna who was exposed. From her strong clavicule, to her square shoulders, to that strong chest, oh and that flat stomach where you could easily guess her abs if she let you touch it, though the best part was hidden by that towel. If only she could just tuck it just a bit down-

"Hey Kit. Sorry for the smell. I thought I had more time to, you know, ventilate the room." greeted Anna, who was drying her face with care.  
She hadn't seen Katherine shameless staring.

Anna didn't want anyone to smell her being sweaty. She always assumed she smelled unpleasant due to her being a sport addict.

"No problem…" muttered Kat, her throat dry.

"Do you have a fever ? You are awfully red and-" Anna couldn't help but slowly touch Kat's neck, she couldn't help but notice her worryingly quick pulse "Jesus Christ, your heart beats way too fast." muttered Anna now 

"I have a shower to take, don't worry about me." dismissed Kit, rejecting Anna's warm hand with a simple motion. Instantly regretting her action.

"Mission impossible but okay." grunted Anna not understanding the sudden violence in Kit's actions.

As she stepped away in the direction of her room, Jane gave her a strange look. She was wearing her favorite white and black retro dress. She could guess from here the black flowers of it.

'She must be going on a date with Anne'

Anna just directed a courtesy hello, Jane responded kindly to it.  
As she dressed up in her room, had no idea what that stare was about ? Like why Jane looked at her like that ?

'I mean, everyone in this house knows I am comfortable with them, what's the big deal ?'

She was too tired to think honestly, first Kit had a weird reaction to her and now Jane was staring at her strangely…

'This is not my day'

The only good thing she could do was getting drunk at this point honestly, so that's what she did this night. Anna noticed that Kit was nowhere near sight or always avoiding her the whole day, which did make her feel worse.  
Surprisingly gaining courage after those 5 shots of vodka, her filter was off and honestly? Kit and her were about to have one hell of a talk.  
When she entered the house she heard a loud ass noise but couldn't see where it was.

'Okay maybe that Whisky was a bad choice.'

From the corner of her eye she could see Lina, sitting on her couch watching 'Pride and Prejudice' unironically.

"Where is Kit, Mama ?" said Anna, slurring a bit.

"Behind the sofa" said Lina without stopping to watch the TV for a second, her blue sweatshirts where one could read 'Tyty's roommate' in golden letters.

"Thank you Mama" smiled Anna. Stumbling a bit on each of her steps.

As she made her way behind the sofa she did notice Kit there, curled up into a ball and looking at her with pure shock, if Anna had been sober she would have smelled the reeks of alcohol from both women. Catalina was a heavyweight, having years of experiences with wine, banquets and an abusive husband but Kat ? Kat was drunk after 1 shot of vodka.  
So Anna did the best action.  
Of course she was going to pick up Kit but as she slowly approached under Kit's watchful eyes. 

Kit hiss at her.

"Did you just hiss at me ?" said the richest Anne, completely surprised.

Kit hissed one more, this time sounding pissed.

Anna was done with this, her deadass picked-up Kit. Though this one started to wiggle in her grasp but this time Anna had a plan to confirm her suspicions. She softly kissed the pissed off Kat on her forehead which actually made Kathy stop.

Satisfied. Anna makes her way in Kit's room, ignoring Lina's stares as she walks past her.

Lina decided to text the one and only co-CEO of cockblocking. As she was judging which emojis will put Mama Boleyn in a panic mode faster than the other. Also to ruin their date nights because she still was angry about those brocolis in her pancakes.

Anna kobe Kit on her own bed with no regards for her safety or physics.  
"So. You got anything to tell me ?" Anna said, sitting on a chair as she fixed Kit, neutrality.

"Yeah. I am sorry to have avoided you." muttered Kat, sounding sincerely guilty about it.

Well that was easier than I thought.

"And ?"

"I am also sorry to have hissed at you even though I will do it again with no hesitations." affirmed the Kat, defiantly.

Not really an apology but it'll do.

"And ?"

"I want to eat you out, like I eat an ice cream, until you start to never remember anything else but my name." almost to emphasize her words Kit winked at Anna as smoothly one could.

I'm-

"What"

"You heard every of my words right. Do you know how hard it is to flirt with someone oblivious for 500 years ?!" pouted Katherine, the blush on her cheeks and nose being due to the alcohol

What.

"What" groggily said Anna

"You really thought I danced with every pretty lady I see ? You really thought I am blushing to every women ? Well okay that one is true as I am a disaster lesbian but-"

"Back up, back up. You love me ?" The surprise in her voice was sincere.

"There are no words to describe my urge to either slap you, make out with you or kill you." growled Kit.

"It's called emotional instability. Get a therapist."

"I have a therapist."

"Well shit."

"Please don't curse too much, it's sexy."

"I am sexy." joked Anna.

"Yes. You are."

What the hell is going on.

"I am a lesbian..." started Kit

"Everyone knows that." deadpan Anna.

"...For you."

"Funny. I love you too."

"What"

'Are we speedrunning into being a couple ?!'

"You heard me. I thought you were just being friendly like everyone else in court. Some of my servants were as nice as you so I didn't pick up." sighed Anna not believing what was happening.

"Your servants were flirting with you too ?"

"Wait. Flirting is stumbling on your words with the hope the other actually understands what we mean ?"

"...Yeah."

"Well guess everyone was flirting with me." she dejected.

"I mean...You are worth it."

"Aren't you a charmer."

That made Kit chuckles. Her who was so scared to be rejected or worse to end their friendship. So bad she had asked Lina if she could drink Vodka with her. She was glad the feeling was mutual despite their shared confusion. 

Kat just hoped Anna was not just being nice to her. 

"Hey. If we are going to be a couple...What are your boundaries or safe words ?"

"You...You want to be in a relationship with me ?" said Anna, surprised.

"I kissed you on your forehead, brought you bridal style, put you with care into your bed, talking to you about my feelings-"

"No.No...Like official ?"

"Hmmm. If you are comfortable with it I would prefer to wait a week. You know to see if it will work between us."

And the alcohol to wear off

"Make it 10 days. So you can see properly if it will work. Deal ?"

"Deal."

There was an awkward silence. As none of the young adults knew what to say. 

"So what would be our first actions as a couple-" Anna started, after all she just wanted some informations. 

Kit had closed the gap between them. And was now at a mere centimeters from her face. Anna lost herself in those impossibly brown eyes. She couldn't help but appreciate how Kit dark brown eyes looked in the deem yellow light. 

'I could get used to that.'

Anna closed the gap between them, on autopilot and was met by Kit's bruised lips. The queen had a habit of biting her lips when nervous.  
Anna found the contact odd but good in many ways.  
She felt Kit's hands on her square shoulders, Anna without thinking enlaced her by her slender waist.  
Their little kiss quickly became something more as Kit slowly creeped her hands up Anna's shirt. Making her shiver due to the cold touch, in response she gripped Kit's harder.  
It was starting to feel good, both were soon breathless, desperately sharing the warmth of their bodies through their extremities.

By accident, Anna pulled Kit's hair, realizing what she did, she was about to apologize.  
When Kit moaned, a scandalous moan.  
This made Anna stop, waiting for Kit's actual reaction…  
The whine that escaped her lips when she realised her hair was not being pulled anymore made Anna's throat dry. 

"Why did you stop ? Kiss me more."

Never one to refuse her girlfriend anything. Anna started to kiss Kit again. This time not hesitating to touch Kit, though still doing slowly in case Kit did not like where she was touched. Though she quickly got rid of her own shirt then got to the point she wanted Anna to be at the same state too.  
She loved the contact of skin and skin, their heartbeat was quick but somehow synchros-

"FBI ! OPEN UP"

'Wait what-'

Their door opened with a crash. Auntie bear was home with French Mama. Turns out they were on a date when they received the text of Lina. Who had way too much emojis as Lina never used them at all. 

"I give you three seconds to get your hands elsewhere than on her tits Anna." growled Anne, making her white heels clack on the ground.

"I give Kit, 5 seconds to explain" posed Jane, showing off her emerald earrings.

"We were making out, 500 years old unspoken love into each other's lips while thinking about our future with you and our love. And hum. I was not satisfied with just our lips making the talking, as I always wanted to bite Anna."  
Kit stopped biting her lips. Than looked at Anna very fondly but with a certain hunger without caring about the Moms who were still there.

"Or share the same bath with her and slowly massage her incredible thighs, to her voluptuous booty, but or dare I say the Anna's nukes. Or jog with her without hiding how I love to see her covered in her own sweat, or any...liquids-" Kit was licking her lips scandalously and Anna suddenly felt at a loss of words.

'no grammars could perfectly describe how much I want to slam Kit into her bed for cuddling and never let go while I whisper to her how much she matters to me. Oh and make kids.' 

"Oh my god. Horny jail. I am putting you in horny jail." Cried Anne in sheer horror, grabbing her wife hand.

"Can I be put in with Anna :D ?" cheekily tried Kat.

"Good try young lady. No Anna has another cell reserved to her'' Laughed Jane

"Me ? I did nothing !" outraged Anna

"You spoke out loud idiote" groaned Jane. Her white teeth glowing in the light.

"Also what the hell you two are drunk ?!" interjected The Anne Mama.

"...Perhaps." Anna and the Hornier Katherine said at the exact same time.

Of course the next days were passed with incessant teasing from both parties. Jane and Anne were too protective of Anna and Kit while Cathy and Catalina had fun depicting how "It was all coming together."  
Kat snuck into Anna's room more than she wanted to admit but hell if she said she didn't love knowing the fact they were officially a couple.  
Anna for her part was having the time of her life, she always loved to touch and be touched so Kat was refreshing to her.  
Though they both agreed to lock their doors from now on, to avoid another embarrassing incident.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.


End file.
